Bicolore
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Todas las historias, así como los espejos, tienen dos lados. [LysandroxSucrette, serie, Prólogo.]


∞ **Titulo: "**_**Bicolore**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Género**: Serie.

∞ **Pareja: LysandroxSucrette.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Amour Sucré me pertenecen. Ellos son de ChinoMiko. Únicamente hago esto como pasatiempo.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**BiCoLoRe**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Prólogo**

**E**l ocaso acababa de pasar no hacía mucho, anunciado lo poco que quedaba de aquel día antes de darse por terminado.

La casa, como era ya una costumbre, se encontraba perfectamente iluminada, pero también, sumida en un total silencio, como si no hubiese nadie en ella. Lysandro, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que en realidad se trataba del caso contrario y que pese al silencio, la casa no se encontraba ausente de ocupantes.

Podría incluso decirse que hasta se trataba de una rutina: cada vez que Lysandro se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela, Leigh no ponía ninguna queja a la hora de llevar a cabo algunas de las pequeñas cosas que quedasen por hacer en casa, excepto una y esa era la de encargarse de la comida; hacer que Leigh se dedicase a cocinar por las buenas era algo tan complicado que Lysandro había decidido desde hacía mucho -para ahorrarse un par de dolores de cabeza- llevar a cabo dicha tarea de manera permanente. Era por esa razón que incluso cuando llegaba más tarde de lo usual, la cena se aplazaba perfectamente hasta que él se encargara de su realización.

En ocasiones Lysandro solía pensar que su hermano podría pasar un día entero sin comer, esperando a que él hiciera las cosas, antes de que el mismo Leigh se atreviera a mover un dedo en pos de prepararse personalmente algo.

De ese modo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, lo primero que Lysandro hizo fue sacarse la gabardina de uno de sus atuendos preferidos, colgándola seguidamente en el perchero que se encontraba colocado estratégicamente junto a la entrada. Procedió entonces a avanzar por el pasillo principal cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con algunos cuadros que mostraban reproducciones de conocidas pinturas de autores renombrados. Al llegar a la encrucijada donde se hallaba la escalera que daba al segundo piso, de las tres puertas que había, una al frente y dos a los lados, se giró a la que quedaba a su izquierda y entró en la habitación destinada al comedor, donde, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo, se encontró con Leigh, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con un blog de dibujo apoyado sobre la mesa en el cual se encontraba trabajando.

Cuando Leigh se sentía particularmente de humor para trabajar en sus diseños o inspirado, no importaba realmente en qué parte de la casa se encontrara, pues podía acomodarse sin ningún problema para dedicarse a los trazos de la ropa que tan gustosamente hacía. En una ocasión Lysandro lo había encontrado al pie de las escaleras, trabajando en un diseño, donde permaneció más de dos horas hasta que se sintió satisfecho con el resultado.

- Bienvenido -dijo Leigh, sin que sus ojos negros se despegasen de la hoja sobre en la que se hallaba realizando habilidosos trazos- ¿Tú día ha ido bien?

El peliblanco, sin detener tampoco su paso, continuó avanzando por la habitación con la intención de llegar a la cocina que se encontraba comunicada directamente con el comedor, de manera bastante visible, pues carecía de dos paredes las cuales eran sustituidas por una barra que servía, dentro de la cocina, para guardar cosas y por fuera de ella, como un sitio perfecto para sentarse, por ejemplo, a tomar el desayuno, razón por la cual había allí colocados algunos bancos altos de un diseño bastante estético.

- Tan bien como cualquier otro día -respondió Lysandro- Aunque ha sucedido algo inesperado.

- Hmn ¿Has vuelto a perder tu cuaderno?

Lysandro, quien ya había llegado a la cocina, frunció el ceño ante lo escuchado, mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse las empuñaduras de las mangas de la camisa que llevaba.

- No -al menos no por aquella ocasión- Conocí a alguien -aclaró después- Es una chica, Castiel la ha estado mencionando un par de veces. No lo ha dicho directamente, pero creo que la considera hasta cierto punto como una amiga.

Desde luego, Castiel no había estado diciendo cosas del todo favorecedoras sobre aquella chica, insistiendo en que hacía demasiadas preguntas, que era necia y se metía donde no la llamaban, pero, por la forma en la que lo decía y principalmente, por la expresión de su rostro -que no era tan adusta como sus palabras, pues incluso en algunas ocasiones incluso había sonreído-, no era difícil que Lysandro dedujera que aquella chica le agradaba, al menos lo suficiente como para que no le molestara el hecho de compartir con ella el secreto acerca de sus ensayos extra-curriculares a horas definitivamente no permitidas en la escuela.

- Eso sí es bastante peculiar -fue la respuesta de Leigh, que incluso a él que conocía a Castiel en cierta medida, aquello sonaba a algo fuera de lo normal- ¿Cómo se llama?

Lysandro volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez mientras se doblaba las mangas de la camisa por encima de los codos, para evitar que estorbasen cuando comenzara con los preparativos de la cena.

- No lo recuerdo en este momento -dijo finalmente-.

Lo cual hasta cierto punto era algo fastidioso, porque Castiel había dicho anteriormente su nombre, e incluso en ese mismo día había vuelto a repetirlo cuando los había presentado oficialmente.

Por su parte Leigh hizo un sonido que a oídos de Lysandro sonó como un bufido burlón, lo cual no sería raro porque en ocasiones el pelinegro encontraba los olvidos de su hermano bastante entretenidos.

- Pero sí recuerdo su ropa -expresó el de ojos bicolores- Considero que tiene buen gusto.

Ante esto, Leigh se giró a ver a su hermano por primera vez desde que éste hubo entrado en la habitación.

- No te había escuchado decir eso sobre alguien -comentó Leigh-.

Probablemente sólo acerca de Rosalya, pero eso se debía casi en su totalidad a que la mayoría de la ropa que ella llevaba, eran diseños hechos por el propio Leigh, por lo que era sencillo pensar que su ropa o los gustos que en ella tenía, eran buenos.

- Hasta ahora no había visto a nadie en la escuela que me diera esa impresión.

- No estaría mal conocer a esa chica entonces. Quizás incluso podría llegar a interesarse por algunos diseños de la tienda.

Lysandro pareció considerarlo unos segundos, antes de sonreír al tiempo que alcanzaba con su mano derecha el delantal negro -desde luego, hecho por Leigh- que usaba para proteger sus preciadas ropas a la hora de cocinar.

- Quizás -fue todo lo que respondió, aun sonriendo-.

_**Continuará...**_

.:¤°— .**ČεĻeŋ M****ạ****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un sólo instante._..._" —°¤:.


End file.
